


1000PagesShipping-Divine Inspiration

by Zetsubousensei



Series: Poke-pairings. [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Dreams, Master/Servant, Other, Prophetic Dreams, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubousensei/pseuds/Zetsubousensei
Summary: Shauntal has a dream where she meets god.Weird shit.
Relationships: Shikimi | Shauntal/Arceus (Pokemon)
Series: Poke-pairings. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329591
Kudos: 2





	1000PagesShipping-Divine Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader, all grammatical errors are mine alone. 
> 
> Criticism welcome.

Shauntal often accredited her literary prowess to being well-read. “A worn book is the sign of a strong pen.” She would often say when interviewed. An easy answer, one sure to appease many an aspiring author. It wasn’t like anyone would dispute her, if the bestselling Unovan author told you something you better believe people were going to eat it up. Besides she couldn’t tell anyone the real source of her writercraft.

It happened a few years ago in a dream. A hazy place, the kind where you are only half aware of what is perceived. With a few stumbles, she traversed the barren dreamscape further falling into derealization as her sense of time evaporated. As minutes turned to seasons she began to trek up a cliff, or was it a skyscraper? With the creeping mental malaise she couldn’t tell. Getting a foothold she freed her mind. Her delicate hands shouldn’t have been up for the task. Dainty and smooth they cut themselves off the wall, dirt and blood mingling every movement up creating a constant stinging. Losing skin, she persisted hands gradually becoming skeletal as she ascended. 

Hoisting herself over the ledge she gazed at what could only be described as a beatific vision. Before her stood a miraculous beast, some features recognizable from almost forgotten iconography some completely new. Golden rays emanated from him as eyes green like a bottle pierced her soul. She ran forward to prostrate herself on the floor overwhelmed by a fervent feeling of awe and fear. His hooved feet walked forward as she reached out to touch the creature.

Bending down the deity gave a nudge to her shoulder prodding her to her feet. Laying herself bare she allowed the god to nestle his head into her bosom filling her heart with warm emotion and understanding. Raising his head he touched his muzzle to her forehead, knowledge and inspiration flowed into her. The divine will of the being made clear, she knew what needed to be shared. She knew the god’s wishes; if she was to be a prophet so be it.

As the creature withdrew, she awoke eyes wide open she grabbed the journal she kept by the bed. The words outflowed as she began to weave a narrative around the message. A straight gospel? Oh no that wouldn’t do. The message needed to be subtle, an imparted moral message, a few truths of the world seeded in an otherwise digestible story. Already a published author Shauntal found the paper filled much easier this time around, before noon she already had a 50-page draft. The warm feeling returned to her chest as she read over the writing, she could feel the god looking down on her. Warm approval filling her as she carried out his will.

As the book came to its conclusion, she sent it off to the publishing house eagerly awaiting feedback. They loved it! With a few touch-ups, she’d be a household name overnight. With a contract signed and negotiations made she returned to her writing desk channeling the divine will once more.

As the creature withdrew, she awoke eyes wide open she grabbed the journal she kept by the bed. The words outflowed as she began to weave a narrative around the message. A straight gospel? Oh no that wouldn’t do. The message needed to be subtle, an imparted moral message, a few truths of the world seeded in an otherwise digestible story. Already a published author Shauntal found the paper filled much easier this time around, before noon she already had a 50-page draft. The warm feeling returned to her chest as she read over the writing, she could feel the god looking down on her. Warm approval filling her as she carried out his will. As the book came to its conclusion, she sent it off to the publishing house eagerly awaiting feedback. They loved it! With a few touch-ups, she’d be a household name overnight. With a contract signed and negotiations made she returned to her writing desk channeling the divine will once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean with a ship like that what other direction could I have taken the story? Hope you enjoyed this weird little fic.


End file.
